Of Nazis, Facists, Democrats, and Commies
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Germany thought he was going to have a good day, now he's stuck under a bridge with Italy, America and Russia. They are all wanted dead. Did I mention they have to race across Europe to reach Switzerland or they die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So…this is basically the start of everything. All that you need to realize is that things get very bloody, very quickly after this. In the next chapter, people will die. It's awesome. So yeah. Anyways, future incidents you will want to look out for in future chapters, liberating meat patties, death by fire poker, Austwich being over run by sheep, and the French catacombs. I'm getting goose bumps already!**

Pagebreak

When Germany captured an American solider in Russia, he was not expecting this problem. No one would ever expect this problem. The problem? He was sitting under a bridge with an American, an Italian, and a Russian. Not something he enjoyed doing. Especially in the middle of the Russian winter with the Italian clinging to him, the American still in handcuffs, and the Russian smiling eerily at him. Yes, Germany was contemplating shooting himself with his revolver. If he did, it might make his head stop hurting.

"Sooooooo…what are we going to do?" the American asked.

"I'm going to kill those two," the Russian smiled, "and leave you to die."

"Dude, that's harsh," the American shrugged.

"Why can't we all be friends?" the Italian asked, getting three incredulous looks, "After all, we're wanted dead by everyone."

Everyone sighed. After the shell had hit Germany's truck, it had exploded. The Italian and the Russian had saved them for some reason. Now, they were all considered traitors and enemies. Life sucked for them.

"Since were stuck together," the American began, "I'm America. Nice to meet you!"

"Italy!"

"Russia."

"Germany."

"Right, so," America began, "Germany, you want to un-handcuff me?"

Germany sighed, and unlocked the cuffs, which America happily stuck in his uniform pocket. Russia just continued to smile, while Italy hummed a happy song, causing Germany to wonder if he was the only sane on there.

"What now?" Germany asked the question that every person under that bridge dreaded asking.

Russia quit smiling; suddenly realizing he was considered a traitor by his soldiers. America sighed, while Italy scooted closer to Germany.

"Well, it's obvious," America told them, getting a sparkle in his eyes, one that his glasses magnified, "We will pierce through the oppressive veil that the Nazi's have us under and escape to a land of freedom, good food, and fried chicken! We will capture every chinchilla in Russia, and from that we will create our own army, the Army of Awesomeness! This army will consist of, as I said before, Russia's chinchilla's. But it will also include the angora rabbits of Hungary! These giant fluff monsters will open up the strike for the Austrian frill-necked lizards! After them, the Yeti crabs from Italy will invade…Italy! It will cause mass pandemonium and random dancing in the streets! The Dumbo octopi will take over Germany, forcing all the Nazi's to be slaves in their watery depths. Then, we Americans will use the fainting goats to take over the rest of the world! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Then we go to Switzerland because it's neutral."

America sat down after that. The other three gave him wired looks.

"What was the last part?" Italy asked.

"Americans use fainting goat to take over the world." America shrugged.

"Nooo, after that," Italy prompted.

"We go to Switzerland," America said very slowly.

Germany grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Russia began to laugh.

Pagebreak

**O.k. Look up fainting goats, dumbo octopus, angora rabbits, yeti crabs, frill-necked lizards, and chinchillas. They are real. Trust me on that. Next chapter, cannibals! Please review! In fact, tell me ways you want people to die, and if you don't, I'll start killing countries! Muwhahahahah! So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shay: You are so lucky people reviewed or I would have tortured America with the rack until he died.**

**America: WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DITURBED THAT YOU'D KILL YOU'R OWN COUNTRY!?**

**Shay: Uh…yeah, totally. On with Chapter Two!**

Pagebreak

"You're all going to die," Russia told the three calmly.

"That's a really nice way to start a friendship," America drawled, shivering in the artic air.

"No, no, you see, you are all dressed much to thinly to survive," Russia told them, "So, we must gather new clothes!"

"Really?" Italy started bouncing, "That's so cool! Where will we get them? How expensive are they?"

"Oh, they are…very cheap," Russia grinned, "Do not worry, you will see when we get there. Follow me."

"The four trooped through the blackened streets of Piter, the destroyed buildings creating problems for them as the walked through the darkness. Every now and then, a car holding soliders would drive by, and they would have to hide in the reckage. Eventually, they reach a canal, covered in ice.

"It's so pretty," Italy whispered, breath clouding.

Germany frowned, looking at a series of shapes on the ice, "Are those…"

"Bodies of the dead? Yes," Russia told them.

"Huh, we could have used that in Jersey," America mumbled.

Germany gave him a repulsed look, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" America frowned, eyes clouding darkly, "You don't want to go there friend."

"I am not your friend," Germany snarled.

"Let us save this argument for when you are dressed properly," Russia ordered, pushing them onto the ice.

America shrugged, before stripping right there. Italy squeaked and covered his eyes, while Germany stared in un-masked horror. Russia laughed.

"Comrade America seems to understand," Russia smiled, "Go on, It's not so bad."

After many assuarences to Italy, the three were dressed in pialged clothes. America made sure to keep the handcuffs. (These will be important!)

"We will go to a friend on mine's house," Russia led them away from the canal and onto the street, "He will not say no to me, and he can arrange transportation out of Russia."

"Sweet, if we get to actually survive this, that is," America muttered.

"Of course we will," Italy skipped over and hugged America's arm, "We have to make it! I haven't had pasta in over a month!"

Germany sighed, "And I need to talk to my brother."

"That sounds quite ominous," America said.

"Impressive, you used a word with three syllables," Russia patted America on the head.

America frowned, looking ready to punch Russia then and there, had Italy not been hanging onto his arm. Germany sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is there anything we should worry about?" Germany asked Russia.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the Allies and the Axis Powers?" America drawled sarcastically.

"We should watch out for cannibals," Russia warned.

"Ca-canibals?" Italy whispered, paling.

"Da, they are becoming much more…" Russia was cut off when a steel pole connected to his temple. America pushed Italy into the ruins of a downed building, before punching their asultor in the face. This caused him to have the pipe smash straight into his face, causing him to collapse. Germay pulled out his gun, only to be knocked out by a shovel. Maniging to get onto his knees, Italy's eyes widened. They had two asultors! They seemed to forget about his presecnce as they dragged the other three into the building across the street. Italy let out a soft sobs, as tears tracked down his face. He clenched his eyes shut, trying not to think what this would mean. Trying not to remember America's smile, of Russia's grin, or Germany allowing him to cuddle for warmth… Italy looked up with a new fire burning in his eyes, one he had never had before. He was going to save his new friends, even if it killed him! (Heh heh heh…)

Pagebreak

Russia awoke with a groan, and a splitting head ache. He also woke up to an insane amount of chatter, that sounded suspiciously like America.

"And then I was all like, oh no she didn't! But he was all like, oh yeah she did! Then she walked in, and I was all like, you didn't! And she was like, oh yeah I did! The we were all like, no way! But she was like, yes way! Then we jumped in the Mach Mobile and turned on the engine. Then Mr. Jones came running out yelling about what we were doing with his car! So we were all like, dude! We need to borrow your car so that we can get out of Jersey and make our fourtunes in Vegas. But Mr. Jones was all like, grrrr! I'm a scary grumpy man who has no fun, give me back my car! So I drove it into a ditch. Then he shot at me! Seriously! It wasn't like I had lit it on fire! I just drove it into a ditch! But when I told him that, he got even angrier. So he shot me in the butt, I still have the scar you know. But the crazy old coot didn't even have bullets! He had rock salt! I couldn't sit down for a week! It totally sucked, like majorly. Then my cat died. No, I'm serious! It got run over, and guess by whom! Yeah, Mr. Jones! So, I killed his dog. (…why am I making him do this again? Oh yeah! Psycho America = fun America!) Yep, I seriously killed his dog. I fed it this taco I found in the dumpster, and then I…"

"America, why are you telling this to me?" Germany snarled.

Russia blinked in surprise, what was going on?

"You asked me how I got here!" America sounded expasperated.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU'RE LIFE STORY!" Germany roared.

"Do I want to know?" Russia groaned out.

"Yes! You can hear my epic life story too!" America cheered.

"I swear, if I hear about the tap-dancing monkey again, I will kill you," Germany snarled.

Four hours later, Germany was trying to kill himself, Russia was impressed, and America was singing.

"O.k. I gots a question!" America yelled.

"What is it?" Germany asked, exhausted.

"Why are we chained to the ceiling?"

The two paused.

"Huh," Russia muttered, "The people who attacked us must have taken us captive."

"That sucks," America muttered.

"We're you dropped on your head when you were a child?" Germany asked, incredulous.

"I refuse to respond to your doubts about my heroic prowess, Nazi," America dismissed Germany with a wave of his hand, which was increadibly impressive, seeing how his hands were chained to the ceiling, "So, how are we going to escape from the cnaibals?"

"What cannibals?" Russia asked.

America pointed to the left, where hanging on a meat hook was a skinned childs arm, and a rack of human ribs.

"Oh. Those cannibals," Germany muttered, pale.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do Russia? Huh, huh? What are we going to do?" America was practically bounceing while he was suspended from the ceiling.

Russia gave him a chilling smile, "You are going to shut up. Then we kill the cannibals, find Italy, and escape."

Germany raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd abandon him."

"He keeps America from bugging me," Russia said matter of factly.

"You know the killing part of the plan, hurry up, cause those cannibals don't look happy…" America whispered, as the male cannibal pulled out a butcher knife, while his silent knife watched with a creepy smile. (I'm so tempted to end this here.)

Pagebreak, you guys are so lucky I love you.

Italy took a shaky breath, as he adjusted his grip on the fire poker. He had spent four hours trying to find the stupid thing! Now, he was climbing up the stairs in the apartment building that his friends were in. He paused as he opened the door, only to run to America, who was hanging in plain sight with a gag in his mouth. (Little did he know that Germany and Russia had celebrated when the gag was put in.) Italy rushed up to America, who was trying to scream something at him.

"What is it?" Italy whispered, pulling the gag down.

"DUCK!" America screamed, as Italy instantly complied, while the meat cleaver that had been going towards Italy's had sunk into America's side.

America let out a soft his of pain. Italy screamed, before reversing his grip on the fire poker and shoving it backwards and up…and then the weight that had been pressing on him suddenly crumpled to the floor. He spun around, paling as he noticed the fire poked sticking through the mans throat. He froze, as a gunshot rung through the tiny apartment. He turned, seeing that America had just shot the woman, after he had escaped from the chains, with Germany's gun. Germany and Russia had been set free too. Italy whimpered, as she saw that America's face was splattered with blood, and his usual kind blue eyes were more frigid than Russia. Germany rushed over to Italy and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms.

"I just killed some one," Italy whispered.

"Could you have escaped from those chains at any time?" Russia asked, while Germany comforted Italy.

"Of course," American grinned wickedly, "I'm not as nice as you seem to think."

Pagebreak

**America: …YOU MADE ME BE A BAD GUY?!**

**Shay: No, you're an anti-hero. You'll turn into a good gut when you redeem yourself from you're horrible abusive past that turned you into the jaded soul you truly are.**

**America: …I never had an abusive past.**

**Shay: Ya do in this! Review or, I'll kill America in the next chapter. I seriously will. **

**America: HEY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shay: So yeah, I started chapter three, then I got distracted by the magical box with moving pictures and voices. In other words, Supernatural was on T.V. Tell me if you want me to do a Supernatural/Axis Powers cross over! **

**America: You have the attention span of a dying monkey.**

**Shay: ignore your criticisms of my prowess!**

Pagebreak

The four had left the apartment building with no problems. In fact, nobody seemed to care that there were two dead bodies. It was perfectly normal in Russia after all, with the supply lines blocked. Italy was holding Germany's hand, still crying about the deaths. Russia let out a soft sigh.

"We can't go to my…friend's house, it would be too dangerous right now," Russia frowned, "It seem like we are in too much trouble to deal with the Red soldiers right now. And Comrade America is going to bleed to death if we don't get medical help soon."

Italy quit crying, "Is there anyone you know who could help?"

Russia sighed, "I have a …friend in the Winter Palace. America and I will go there, you two try to find transportation."

"Who's this friend of yours?" Germany demanded.

"No one of importance," Russia smiled, leading a woozy America down the street of Leningrad, also known to every one else as St. Petersburg. America was forced to hold onto Russia's arm as they walked down the street, giggling like the mad man he truly was.

"Will America be alright?" Italy asked softly, light eyes filled with fear.

"Of course, he's like a cockroach that will never die," Germany smiled.

Italy whimpered, "That's terrible!"

Germany sighed, wondering how on Earth he was going to comfort the Italian. He wasn't good at this. He had learned fighting from his brother, before they had quit talking that is. His brother was strange. Loyal to their country, he had changed after WWI. It was no longer smiles he saw, but a look of pain and hatred. Even the childhood enemy of his brother was closer than he was. It was very depressing. He had always wondered why they h quit talking, but now he knew. He knew the secret his brother had kept from the world, the only reason the proud man was still fighting. And he hated that he had to learn it from his general, who sneered with contempt when it was brought up.

"Germany," Italy softly asked, "What are we going to do? We have to cross Germany to reach Switzerland."

Germany's eyes hardened, "I know some people. They will help us."

"Are you sure?" Italy asked.

"Yes," Germany muttered, "They will."

Pagebreak

Lithuania paled as Russia stood on the steps of the Winter Palace.

"Ah…Lith, I would like you to take a look at America, it seems that he got his side cleaved," Russia grinned at the terrified man (I'd be terrified to if Russia showed up at my work place…).

America punched Russia, getting a surprised cry from Lithuania, "Shut it Russia. Hey, you don't have to patch me up, I'm from Jersey."

Lithuania just gave him a blank stare, "Come in, please, its freezing. And Russia, what's this I've heard about you becoming a traitor?"

Russia sighed, but began the story. After America had been patched up, which involved a lot of interesting curses aimed at the Communist chickens that convinced Russia that the blond was taking some kind of drug. When Russia told America that, America kicked him in the shin. America wasn't a very forgiving person.

"Well, that should be fine," Lithuania smiled at America, "Mr. America? Is everything alright?"

America was frowning, blue eyes unfocused, "Red Army incoming. Lithuania, get out. Russia, I have a plan…"

Pagebreak

When Germany and Italy reached the Winter Palace, they were in for a surprise. First surprise, Russia and America jumped out of a window in the palace. Second surprise, the palace blew up immediately after.

"Oh yeah!" America yelled, jumping up, "That's how we roll in Jersey! Take that you Red Army dudes! We democrats are taking the world by storm!"

"They were your allies two nights age," Russia reminded him as Germany and Italy ran up to them.

"So?" America looked confused.

Russia hit his head, while Germany sighed. Italy just looked confused, while America frowned.

"Where's the car?" America asked.

"Couldn't find one," Germany snapped. \

America smiled wickedly as he watched a Red Army car come barreling down the road, "I'll get us one. Chill."

With that, America STEPED IN FRONT OF THE SPEEDING CAR! Everyone watched in sick fascination as the car hit the breaks. It began to slow with a horrible screeching noise, until it came to a stop about two centimeters in front of the crazy blond. The Russian driver jumped out of the car and started yelling at America. Now, America grew up in Jersey. In Jersey, if some weirdo yells at you, you punch them in the face. This made sense to America, why? Because he's out of his mind insane! So…he punched the driver, kicked the man in the head to knock him out, and climbed into the car, and shut the door. Germany sighed, Italy gasped, and Russia started twitching, while he throttled an invisible American neck.

"You guys coming?" America yelled to his new allies.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Well, that was as fun as a barrel full of pickles. **

**America: Pickles?**

**Shay: Pickles are the new monkey. **

**America: You are the most disturbed American I've met who isn't a serial killer.**

**Shay: Funny thing about American serial killers in this. Any way, send in ways you want people to die. And yet again, I WILL kill America in a horrible pathetic way if you don't review. Rawr! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shay: Heh heh heh, the show is on the road.**

**America: I'm going to go hide in a box.**

**Shay: Alright, because this is a WWII fic, there will be concentration camps, and mentions of the 442 Regiment. These will be handled seriously. This may be a funny story, but I take this war really really seriously. These chapters will be pretty dark. Just warning you. Oh, and if any one can guess what America's past job was, you get to chose if I kill Prussia or not. If you don't get it right, he dies. If you do, you can choose if he dies. **

Pagebreak

Russia stared at America in horror from the passenger seat. Italy and Germany were sitting on the floor behind the two, while America drove the car. It would have been nice and relaxing if a certain American would start the car already!

"I think the guys took the keys with him," Germany told America, who had been staring at the empty ignition switch in awe.

"That little…"

"Language in front of Italy!" Germany yelled at America.

"What did he say?" Italy asked Russia, who groaned.

"He took the keys!" America jumped out of the car, "I'll go get them!"

America looked down. When he had jumped out of the car, he had jumped onto the knocked out soldier. He pulled the keys out of the mans clenched hand, and got back into the car.

"Let's go!" America cheered. Germany face palmed.

"That was anti-climactic," Russia sighed.

"Impressive Russia, that was three syllables!" America sneered.

"…that was five syllables," Russia told America.

"…shut up," America started the car. In a climactic start of the car, America placed his foot on the gas, and they were off…

Into a street light. The four watched it fall in stunned appreciation for the pure destruction of the moment as it fell…on another Red Army truck.

"…I'm driving," Russia ordered.

Page break

Italy woke up curled against Germany in the back of the truck. (That sounds so weird) When he looked out the window, it was all white. Russia was still driving, while America was singing some weird song in the passenger seat.

"And I said rocking in the dance hall moving with you.  
I said Hey momma hey momma close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I said hey trippa trippa close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall moving with you  
I said Hey Momma close to you  
Rocking in the dance hall I said  
hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you  
Cause the best luck I had was you  
And I know one thing that I love you  
I said I be gone today but I'll be back around the way  
It seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see the less I know  
But I know one thing for sure  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

I said Hey I be gone today  
But I be back around the way  
Seems like everywhere I go  
The more I see the less I know  
But I know one thing:  
That I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you," America was singing, much to Italy's entertainment.

"That is the most horrible noise I've ever heard," Russia told the blond.

"You're just jealous of my awesome singing," America yelled.

"Ugh…what's my brother doing here?" Germany groaned, only having heard the awesome part.

"…Unless Russia's your brother, you are out of it," America told him.

Germany blinked, "America, I do not want t see our face first thing when I wake up!"

"Yeah, you wants Italy," America smiled.

"That…actually makes sense," Russia frowned.

"Of course it makes sense!" America yelled.

"Where are we?" Italy asked Germany, not ready for one of America's rants yet.

"Border of Poland and Germany," Russia told them.

"That's like…a gajillion miles away," America stared at the speedometer, "How fast are we going?"

"Fast enough."

"Well, seeing how the Germans are trying to stop us, I think we're in Germany," Italy yawned, staring out the window.

The three looked out the back window, and paled. "Well, this is going to suck," America muttered.

The German truck smashed into their truck, sending them hurtling towards the side of the road. Italy screamed, hanging onto Germany for dear life. America stiffened, looking like he was about to jump out of the car. Russia jerked the wheel towards the German truck, smashing them into it. The truck skidded, while they pulled out ahead. Russia chuckled quietly to himself. America gave him a strange look, "Dude, you have a strange laugh."

"You're one to talk crack-head," Russia snapped.

America punched Russia in the arm; the arm Russia was using TO DRIVE! The truck veered off the road, smashing through the thin safety rail. Italy screamed, being thrown through the window of the truck. Now, physics says that when an object is in motion, it won't stop until another force is acted upon it. This force just didn't happen to be the window for Italy. So, Italy was thrown out and over the side of a cliff. Germany jumped after Italy. Russia grabbed Germany, and in an act of self preservation, Russia grabbed America. Another rule of physics. Heavier stuff pulls lighter stuff down with it, and Russia's heavier than America. So, Russia pulled America down after him. America caught a branch as they fell, pulling his arm out of the socket. He let out a surprised cry of pain, before the branch broke. He hit the ice of the river hard.

Pagebreak

"America wake up!" a voice was calling him, like it had so long ago…

"Ugh…Capone, if I kill him, we lose the money," America groaned, waking up.

"What did he just say?" Germany asked Russia, both looking stunned, as Italy tackled a dazed America.

"I think there is more to our new comrade than meets the eye," Russia said loud enough for Italy and America to hear.

"Like a Transformer?" Italy asked. The three stared at him in stunned silence.

"Exactly," America hugged Italy, "Finally someone gets it!"

Germany stiffened at America's actions. America rounded on Russia, unaware that he was still holding Italy, "You! Where's my car?"

"Your car?" Germany asked, "You mean the Red Army car?"

"I stole it, so it's mine," America said smugly, letting go of an oblivious Italy.

"That is horrible logic," Germany muttered.

"You're one to talk Commie!" America yelled.

"Russia's the commie," Germany yelled back.

The four froze as they heard a sickening crack overhead. They looked up, watching as the truck started to roll forward, towards them, on an ice covered river.

"It missed me!" America yelled.

"Run!" Russia ordered, the four running for their lives.

The truck hit the ice with a sickening crack, breaking through the ice. Italy screamed, as the ice broke under his feet. Germany grabbed Italy's hand and pulled, while America pushed Italy forward. Italy made it out of the ice patch, America wasn't so lucky. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was blue water, and the burning house that he had grown up in…

Pagebreak

**America: YOU'RED DROWNING ME?**

**Shay: Yeah, totally. It's an awesome plan, ain't it. **

**America: You suck.**

**Shay: Remember to review. I can kill off America really easily right now. And send in ways for people to die!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shay: You all had better love Sara and Burstofread. I got a review saying it was a bit confusing, so there's an explanation towards the end. It amuses me.**

**America: Really? That's my job? That's completely un-heroic!**

**Shay: It gets better! You're a killing machine!**

**America: Let's just start the story. **

**Shay: Heads up! Someone dies! And if any of you want side stories on certain characters or countries, tell me!**

Pagebreak

"Mama, Mama, look at this!" five year old America called, running up to his mother, holding a painting, "It's you, and me, and Daddy, and sissy and big brother!"

"Oh sweetie," his mother cooed, "That's so good! You're my little Leonardo DaVinci!"

America beamed with pride, holding his crayon drawing close to his chest, "Really Mama?"

"Of course," his mother kissed his forehead, "Now go wash up for dinner, we're having hamburgers."

America ran off, excited for his mother's cooking…

Pagebreak

America stared on in horror as his house burned, his family dead inside. He was six. His family had been shot before his eyes; he had been left alive only because the police had been called when the neighbors heard the gunshots. Then the killers set his place on fire. They wouldn't be caught, they were mob. The law had nothing to do with them. So, America did the only thing that would bring justice, he joined the opposing mob family.

Pagebreak

Seven year old America smiled at Capone, as he handed him a mans severed head.

Capone sighed, "America, I thought we talked about this, you can't go cutting up rival families hit men."

"But he killed Mama," America said sweetly, as if that explained everything. In the child's bloodstained mind, it did, and everyone knew it. America had lost his mind a year ago in the fire.

Pagebreak

America was thirteen when he entered WWI. He snuck in trenches, and murdered the enemy in their sleep. He was a good killer, and never missed a shot. He always wore a smile when he went in for the kill. America had been teamed up with a young Spanish man. He was called Spain. They were as close as you could get, being assassins, and both watched the others backs. They would even turn on their country men if it meant saving each other. America stood next to Spain when the first war ended. And for the second, America went to go fight alone, while Spain remained at home, with his fiancé.

Pagebreak

America gazed at the Chinese soldier he was fighting with. The man he had come to respect as much as Spain knelt on the ground, clutching a thin body to him. America knew the story well. China, the proud man, had left his fiancé, to fight against the Japanese, and returning home, he had found his love lying in the dirt, dying. America gazed at the child, and truly, the broken body on the ground was little more than a child, barely older than America himself. China buried his face in the others hair, begging him not to go…but with a gentle sigh, he was pulled down for a final kiss. China whispered his love's name softly, _Korea_, a

"I love you," whispered Korea. He used the last of his strength to give China a lingering kiss, smiling softly up at China. His final breath left him, soft brown eyes glazing over as he gazed lovingly up at his fiancé, who he would never have the chance to wed.

"Korea?" whispered China, pulling the body closer to his own living one, "Korea? Wake up love, I'm back! We can finally have the wedding like you want…please wake up…KOREA!"

America watched as the proud tall man he had fought alongside broke with the death of his beloved. America cocked his head to the side, with a slight frown on his face.

"_Will this be me if I regain my heart?_" he thought, watching China cradle Korea's corpse in his arms. "_If this is what will happen, I'll remain heartless._"

Pagebreak

The battle for Iwo Jima was well under way. America fought as hard as he could, for every time he looked into the enemies eyes, he saw China, the man he had come to respect as much as Capone and Spain, holding the dying Korea. America made sure he won that battle, no matter what the cost.

Pagebreak

America was sent to Europe. There h met France, Canada, and England. They became the family he had lost, all those years ago in the fire. America is now eighteen. He had lost everything, and regained it again. He had seen both types of love, the one with a happy ending, and the one that breaks even his black heart with its tragedy. America is not a child, and has not been able to claim being one since he was six. He had died the day his first family died, and he had so many sins to pay for…

Pagebreak

"America, is it true that you have been given orders to sneak into Russia and discover the Germans plans?" Canada asked softly, holding America's blood covered hand in his.

America smiled, "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, I'm a hero."

That was as far from the truth as he could get…

Pagebreak

America had been caught by Germany in Russia. Now, he was handcuffed in the truck that drove through St. Petersburg. America blinked as he heard the distinctive whistle of a Russian shell, minutes before it hit the truck. The truck tumbled end, until it rolled to a stop. America heard a groan from Germany, as the two laid there in the destroyed truck. America blinked in surprise, as he felt a soft hand pulling him out, making him look up into kind chocolate eyes. The Italian smiled softly at him, while next to him, the German and the Russian chocked at seeing each other.

"Freeze! Traitors!" yelled a Red Army soldier, making the four turn and look at him. Russia grabbed America's wrist and started to pull the handcuffed nation along behind him, Italy and Germany following, until they reached that fated bridge…

Pagebreak

America opened dazed blue eyes to see the top of a cave over him, with a fire crackling next to him. Turning his head, he realized he was sleeping on Russia, with the taller man's arm wrapped around him.

"America! You're alright!" Italy gushed, "When you fell into the river, Russia jumped in after you! He pulled you out but you weren't breathing, so he kissed you! It was like Sleeping Beauty, but wet..."

America frowned, "He kissed me?"

"Ya-huh, then you started to breathe," Italy was curled up in a sleeping Germany's arms. It would have been cute if RUSSIA HADN'T BEEN HOLDING HIM!

"GET OFF ME!" America yelled, punching Russia in the face.

Russia shot up and hit America in the gut, causing him to double over. Germany had woken up with America's scream, and groaned. Germany's palm, meet Germany's face! This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Russia roared.

"YOU DEFILED MY MAIDENLY HONOR BY KISSING ME!" America screamed back.

"…did you just call yourself a maiden?" Germany asked.

"Dude, I've been called way worse than a maiden," America smiled, "Hey, where are we?"

Russia's eye twitched. With the way things were going, he would kill the bi-polar blond by the end of the night. But first thing was first, how were they going to get out of here?

Pagebreak

**Shay: Korea! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**America: You killed him.**

**Shay: But he's so cute!**

**America: Whatever, I can't believe you made Russia kiss me.**

**Shay: I'm a master, what can I say? Review, and if you don't, I WILL kill America. I already killed Korea. And if there's anything you want mentioned in the next chapter, or if you want a side story that tells you more about some characters, hurry and tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shay: I'm debating on whether to kill America or not…**

**Korea: I think you should jerk.**

**America: Korea, why are you here?**

**Korea: I'm dead! What else can I do!**

**Shay: Korea seems a bit stingy about the whole dying thing, huh…**

Pagebreak

The four of them had managed to get out of the canyon that they had fallen in. ("Don't touch me Commie!" "Shut it, you American crack-head!" "Someone kill me…" "Germany, isn't that tree pretty!") After they clambered out of the wooded canyon, the found them selves standing in a field, with a small farmhouse in the field.

"I hate nature!" screamed America, pulling some twigs out of his hair, "Nature can go die in a ditch!"

"It seems we have similar goals," Russia growled, "Except I want you to die in a ditch!"

"Ve~ Germany, does anybody live there?" Italy asked, pointing at the farm house.

"No, Italy, if we run, maybe we can lock those out of the house," Germany muttered, gabbing Italy's hand and running.

"RACE!" America screamed, running past them. Russia just stood there, looking confused. America rushed past Germany and Italy…into the side of a cow. Russia howled with laughter, while Germany joined in. Italy rushed to the dazed American's side, and fussed over him.

"Come on America, let's go inside," Italy opened the door, pulled the stunned America in, and then locked it. The two outside froze.

"Did Italy just lock us out?" Germany asked stunned.

"Da."

Pagebreak

Italy opened the door at midnight, not because he forgave them, but because America had a concussion from running into the cow and kept trying to fall asleep. Which is bad if you have a concussion. Russia kept America awake, while Germany and Italy slept on the floor together. How did Russia keep America awake? You see, every time America dozed off, Russia smacked his head. This made the concussion worse, but kept America awake. Around one a.m. even Russia fell asleep, leaving America as the only conscious one in the house. America glanced out the window, and looked at the cow he had run into. Blue eyes narrowed, the cow had to pay.

Pagebreak

Germany woke up to the smell of cooking beef. Italy groaned, snuggling closer, while Russia just sat up.

"What is that smell?" Germany asked.

"Hamburgers," America, who was still awake, told him, "I made them."

"Where'd you get the beef?" Italy asked.

"That evil cow," America snarled.

"…How did you get the beef?" Germany asked.

"Russia, you remember the dynamite I used at the Winter Palace…" America trialed off. Russia paled.

"I don't get it," Italy whined.

"He blew up a cow," Russia told them.

"…He blew up a cow," Germany sounded stunned.

"Correction, I liberated a meat patty," America sniffed.

The three stared at him in horror. The American was out of his mind nuts.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Germany muttered, "Berlin is only thirty minutes away."

Pagebreak

America giggled insanely to himself as they walked towards Berlin. Russia walked calmly by his side, keeping the psychopath from hurting himself much. Germany was telling Italy about the friend they would be meeting in Berlin soon, much to Italy's delight. However, they would be taking a major detour. At the border of Berlin, a German soldier asked for papers. America had responded the Jersey way. He punched him in the face. That got the four of them arrested, and loaded in another German truck. America was yet again, handcuffed. In fact, due to lack of seats, America was sitting in Russia's lap, humming away.

"Where are they taking us?" Italy whispered.

Germany watched the outside view through the window go from a brilliant blue to a dead gray. He knew where they were going, the place his precious brother had been condemned too.

"We're meeting my brother," Germany whispered, "In Austwich…"

America looked up at Russia, "Is that a type of sandwich?"

Russia hit him.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Korea! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**America: You killed him.**

**Shay: But he's so cute!**

**America: Whatever, I can't believe you made Russia kiss me.**

**Shay: I'm a master, what can I say? Review, and if you don't, I WILL kill America. I already killed Korea. And if there's anything you want mentioned in the next chapter, or if you want a side story that tells you more about some characters, hurry and tell me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shay: Now, I got someone who was confused. Last chapter, they were in a canyon because their car crashed, and they fell out. America ran into a cow because…I felt like it at the time really. So thank you! Oh! And Russia's gonna get shanked by Latvia soon. He can't die cause I need him for the plot, darn.**

**America: If you are the future of my country, then we are in so much trouble.**

**Shay: Yeah, I live like an hour away from San Francisco, can't ya tell?**

**America: That explains so much…**

Pagebreak

When they had arrived at Auschwitz, the first thing that happened was the commandant inspected them. Apparently he had met America in WWI, because our favorite psychopath was pulled away for questioning. Russia wondered what they needed to ask the little American druggie about…

"Ve~ are we going to die?" Italy asked Germany, from their holding call.

"Probably," Germany sighed.

With that, Italy pulled out the white flag we all know and love, and waved it like a maniac.

"What are you doing?" Germany yelled.

"I don't want to die!" Italy screamed.

Russia raised an eyebrow. How were the Axis fending so well against the Allies with these two on their side?

Pagebreak

America looked around the interrogation room they had stuck him in. He was sitting in a wooden chair, playing with Germany's handcuffs. He had managed to get out of the second pair of handcuffs a while ago. He could escape at any given moment, but what was the fun in that? He looked up as the door opened, and in walked an albino man.

"America," the man smirked, "It seems like I finally have the honor of meeting the man who single handedly beat the panzer division in WWI."

America laughed, "Prussia, I heard about you from Spain. He said I'd like you."

Prussia chuckled, "Well, you seem interesting enough. Tell me, why are you in Germany?"

"I'm considered a traitor now," America shrugged, "Not a big difference; I get shot at about the same."

"…You fascinate me," Prussia told him, "Now; I hear you're traveling with my brother Germany. My ally Austria and I will help you two out."

"Four of us," America smiled, "Sure. It seems like fun."

"Now…here's what we'll do…"

Pagebreak

Austria sighed as he walked down the hallway to the other room where the prisoners were being held. When a laughing Prussia had told him that they were breaking the prisoners out, he had been skeptical. When Prussia had explained how, Austria wanted to shoot himself. Seriously, Prussia was bad enough, but apparently America made him even worse…

Austria opened the door, and frowned at the prisoners. Germany, who had been so loyal… Germany looked up and paled, recognizing Austria.

"You're idiot of a brother has a plan," Austria snapped, "I'm not going to explain how those two even came up with their ridiculous idea!"

Russia frowned, "The crack head helped."

Austria blinked, "How do you know?"

"America's absolutely insane," Germany muttered, "He blew up a cow."

"…Why?" Austria asked.

"Who knows," Italy shrugged.

Pagebreak

When the plan went off, it went off with a bang. Austria had been talking to Prussia when the alarm went off. An oddly serious Prussia grabbed hi arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"Prussia! What's happening?" Austria cried.

But Prussia didn't answer, eyes strangely serious. It had only happened once before, at the start of everything between them in WWI. Once they had been enemies, but now they were close…

"Prussia?' Austria softly asked, tugging on the silver haired man's wrist, "Please, what's wrong."

Prussia pulled him down a side hallway, holding him close, "Austria, I won't survive this."

Austria whimpered, hugging the other man. They had been through so much together, and Austria knew the only reason Prussia was still alive was because he was such a good soldier. If not, the officers would have placed him in the camp for being a homosexual.

Austria gazed sadly at him, "Try to survive, for me."

Prussia grinned wickedly, "You know I'm too awesome to die."

Pagebreak

America clutched the camera he had obtained from Prussia as he snuck down the hallways. Prussia had brought America to a hell on Earth, and the blond had used the camera to get proof to show to the other Allies. America might not be a hero, but he had an almost fanatical sense of justice. And now, that justice had given America a new sense of what he was going to do, return to the Allies and show them the pictures of Auschwitz. He opened the door…only to get hit in face with Russia's pipe.

"Russia! Don't go hitting people!" Germany yelled, "Oh wait, it's alright if it's America."

"That's it! I'm saving Italy. Everyone else can die!" America yelled, grabbing Italy and running. The other two followed closely behind. They met up with Prussia and a sad Austria. America led everyone away, letting the two brother's talk.

The distraction raced right by them, to everyone's complete surprise.

"You two let a ton of sheep run lose?' Austria asked, confused.

"Duh." Prussia and America answered.

Austria groaned. Prussia and America shared a look, before their eyes darkened.

"This is where we part," Prussia told them, "West, take the down the left corridor. I'll hold off the guards."

"Brother," Germany whispered, before running down the hall. Austria let out a pained sob before moving away from Prussia. Prussia chuckled, before cupping Austria's face in his hands.

"It will be alright," Prussia whispered.

Pagebreak

America shut hi eyes as the sound of machine-gun fire ripped through the silent night. It seemed like Prussia was no more. America looked away from the sobbing Germany, who was being held by Italy, to the note Prussia had given him from Spain. Spain was asking him to go to the Spaniards town to help deal with a problem. America guessed a detour wouldn't hurt the trip a bit.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Hey dudes! Go on my page and read Heang-oon Kkoht. It's a one shot on Korea and China.**

**America: (reading the story) This is really depressing.**

**  
Shay: I know. Review, or I'll kill America. Remember, I've already killed Korea and Prussia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shay: Next chapter's up. And anyone annoyed by Austria's OCC-ness, I'm sorry. But seriously, if you knew you're lover would die in like, a minute and a half, you'd be out of character too.**

**America: First Korea, then Prussia. Any one else you're planning on killing?**

**Shay: Just you.**

**America: (glares at her)…go die.**

**Shay: No, that's your job. Sucks, huh.**

Pagebreak

America had snuck them onto a boat, and that boat was heading for Spain. When the others had found out, it had caused some…issues.

Pagebreak

America was walking down the hallway of the ship. He froze, letting his hand go to the gun he always carried. Russia slammed America into the hull of the boat.

"What is it you are planning comrade?" Russia growled, pushing his pipe to America's temple, "How is it that at every step, you've led us astray?"

Germany stood calmly behind him, with Italy holding his hand. America narrowed his eyes, before playing on his act as an idiot.

"You think I'm trying to get you killed?" he asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you're with the enemy," Germany snarled, pulling Italy close.

America's eyes darkened, giving them a brief moment, before he struck. He wrapped a hand around Russia's wrist, and twisted. He placed a knee behind one of Russia's and pushed, toppling the taller man, before straddling him. America pulled out his gun and pressed it to Russia's temple.

"Let's get something straight," America snarled, "Germany! You're brother gave me something that will change the nature of this war. That's why we're heading to Spain, because I know someone who can tell us what to do. Another reason is an old friend told me Italy's brother is in Spain. And Russia, I could have killed you all any time I wanted too. So, watch you're backs, because I'm just as much an enemy as everyone else, and our only true ally, Prussia, is dead. Spain would as soon shot us as help us, that's his nature, just like mine. So, I suggest you take the allies you've got, and use them to your advantage. That includes me."

With that, America stood and stalked out of the hallway on the ship. H walked out onto a balcony, and glared at the sea.

"I didn't know you were a fighter," Italy walked up beside America, "And what was that about Prussia?"

"I knew Austria during WWI," America shrugged, "Was my POW. He hated Prussia. Told me all about the guy. Well, one day Spain told me, in front of Austria, that the Germans were looking for a way to kill Prussia. But he was a national hero. From what I gathered, Germany and Prussia's relationship was ruined by this. Austria, when he was released, became close to Prussia. It got much…better."

"Lovers?" Italy asked. America gave him a look, that Italy smiled at, "I am from the country of lovers."

"Huh. Well, yeah. Prussia was open, Austria…wasn't," America shrugged, "Everyone knew Prussia would die. I guess that him betraying Germany to save his brother was the reason they gave. Austria, from what I learned, found out a week ago that they planed to gas Prussia, then burn the body. The worst part is, Germany and Prussia made up before Prussia died."

"That's terrible," Italy whispered, "I see why they were so affected."

"To be told the one you love would be killed in one week," America murmured, "And to lose the brother you just gained…I can see why their hearts are broken. It seems like everything people care about…love, family…is worthless."

Italy stared at America, "There's something wrong with you."

"Yes," America grinned, "There is."

Pagebreak

When they arrived in Spain, it was very quiet. A light drizzle fell on them, and they stood, slowly getting wet as they looked around the deserted town.

"Are you sure Spain is here?" Germany snarled, still distrusting of America.

"It's La Plaza de Playa," America told him, "Spain said he lived here."

"Ve~ Romano said he lived in a Plaza de Playa," Italy muttered.

"So it is the same Romano," America muttered.

"How many Romano's could there be, you little druggie?" Russia asked.

"You'd be amazed," America smiled sadly, "It's incredible when you're looking for someone and there are a ton of people with that name."

"It happened to you?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, me and Spain," America sighed, "That war was awful."

A gun shot rang out in the quiet air, and a bullet hit right in front of Germany's feet. The four looked up, into the blazing eyes of a very annoyed Spain.

"SPAIN!" America screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT'S UP?"

Spain raised an eyebrow, "America, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you got your butt whooped, so I brought re-enforcement," America yelled back.

"What are you…oh, Prussia," Spain put the gun down, "Come on then, I'll explain the situation to you."

America ran over to Spain, who started walking down the deserted street. After a moment of hesitation, the other three followed. They walked through the deserted town, noticing holes that had been blown into walls be shells. Italy whimpered, noticing the bodies of Italian soldiers littering the streets.

"Wow Spain, you're nearly as good as Turkey now," America whistled.

Spain laughed loudly, the sound echoing, "Nobody was as good a shot as him America."

"Yeah," America sighed sadly, "To bad he had to die."

"…he was on our side," Spain narrowed his eyes; "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, I actually didn't kill him," America sounded confused, "Should I have killed him?"

"No!" Spain yelled, "Don't kill allies! We went over that, along with don't-shoot-prisoners-and-medics-because-it's-wrong speech."

"You actually had to give him a speech?" Germany asked, stunned.

"Oh yeah," Spain sighed, "That was almost as fun as him blowing up cows."

"Cows are Satan Spain," America said, sounding as rational as he got, "They want you to trust them so they that can steal you're soul and make you their slave."

"Of course America," Spain sighed, the stopped, "Well, we're here."

In front of them was a church, a church that would radically change their lives forever.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Next chapter, Romano shows up!**

**America: I nearly shot Russia?**

**Shay: Of course, you're like…a serial killer in this. Don't be so surprised. Any ways, I want to know if you guys want a sequel after this story. If you do, tell me a war you want it to be in, but it can't be the Iraq of Afghanistan wars. Other than that, totally fine. It could even be the war in the Pacific in WWII. **

**America: Please review, or she'll kill me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shay: Alright. So there WILL be a sequel. It will be called a Sea of Blood, so after this is done look out for that. And, I'm starting a prequel, called the War to End All Wars. It's in WWI. America's even crazier in it.**

**America: You disturb me.**

**Shay: You're just jealous of my awesome-osity. **

Pagebreak

As he walked into the church, Germany noticed one thing, there was a very angry Italian pointing a gun at them, who looked a lot like Italy. Spain smiled happily seeing him.

"Romano!" Spain called cheerily, "Come talk to our guests!"

Romano put the gun down, "Spain, there are weird people with you."

"You have no idea," Spain muttered, glaring at America, who was sticking his tongue out at a crucifix, "Romano, this is Germany, Russia, America, and Italy."

"Brother!" Italy squealed, tackling Romano.

"What now Germany,' America hissed as Romano started yelling at Italy, "What now?"

"Shut up," Germany ordered.

"Hey idiot! Did you tell them anything?" Romano asked Spain.

"No, I was too busy telling America that GOD IS WATCHING YOU LITTLE PSYCHO, SO DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO JESUS!" Spain roared at America, who backed away from the Jesus statue looking very guilty, "Honestly, Atheists."

"You love meeeeeeeeeeee," America drawled, smiling stupidly, "Admit it."

"The idiot act doesn't work on me," Spain said dryly.

America stuck out his tongue and wandered off, leaving the other three with Spain and Romano. Russia turned to Spain, "America's been acting?"

Spain sighed, "He may not look it, but he does everything for a reason. Most don't make sense to me, but he's got a reason. Mostly it's for his own gain, but every now and then he'll do something out of the kindness of his heart."

"See," Italy stuck his tongue out, "America can be nice."

"And by once in a while, I mean practically never," Spain told them, causing Romano to hit his forehead.

"Idiot! Why'd you make him seem like a nice person then?" Romano snarled.

"Because he is," Spain told them, "He's just emotionally constipated."

"I'm going to bed," Germany muttered, "You insane people can keep talking."

"Wait for me Germany!" Italy called.

"…I don't like him," Romano announced.

Pagebreak

America looked at the picture hanging on Spain's wall. It was from the first World War, and it had him, Spain, Korea, and Turkey. Two out of the four were dead. One in each war so far.

"It's hard huh?" Spain asked, sitting next to America, "Korea was a civilian, he wasn't even supposed to be there. And Turkey…"

"What does it matter?" America asked, "They're dead."

Spain regarded him for a long moment, "You showed true regret looking at the picture. I don't know what these three have done to you, but it's a good thing as far as I'm concerned."

"They didn't do anything Spain," America snapped.

"Really?" Spain smiled darkly, "And if I said that Russia was seeing someone in this town…"

"WHO IS THE JERK SEEING?" America yelled.

Spain threw back his head and laughed, "You're jealous! That's adorable! You're almost as cute as Romano."

America frowned, "Jealous? What's that?"

Spain sighed, "Fine I'll explain the hearts mysteries to you…"

Outside the room, Russia smiled listening to them talk. Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he thought it would be with America.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Next chapter is a fight scene. With actual fighting this time. This would be a good time to tell me if you want someone to die. Don't worry Erika. Russia will get shanked by Latvia, but it will be a special chapter all to its self. Heh heh heh…**

**Russia: …Does she do this a lot?**

**America: You have no idea.**

**Shay: Review or America dies! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Shay: Read The War to End All Wars! It's got the same charm that this story does!**

**America: What charm?**

**Shay: The charm of a crazy America of course.**

**America: Kill me now.**

**Shay: Gladly.**

Pagebreak

The six of them stared out through church window. In the street, an entire platoon of Italian soldiers were waiting, going through the town, looting. Spain was incredibly annoyed.

"Really? First they kill almost every body, then they loot the town?" Spain snarled.

"Looting is fun!" America cheered.

"No, not fun," Spain told America, ignoring the looks they were getting. He had gotten used to it in the first world war.

"Not fun?" America looked confused, "So it's bad."

Spain grinned, "Very bad. It's…immoral."

"Oh," America's eyes darkened, "Then they have to die."

America left the church, getting several weird looks.

"What's wrong with America?" Italy asked.

"He has a very strong sense of justice, to the level o being fanatical," Spain explained.

"Well, we can't let him have all the fun," Russia muttered.

Pagebreak

America, Russia, Germany and Spain stood in the street, staring at the Italians. Romano and Italy were hiding. It had taken a lot for Spain to convince Romano to hide, finally saying he had to protect Italy. Romano then told Spain he would never forgive him if he died. America had smiled sadly hearing that, reminded of Turkey and his wife.

"Here's the plan," Spain, the older, therefore wiser soldier told them, "We wait till they come to us, then…oh great."

America had taken off running down the street, forgetting his gun. He was armed only with a knife, and was giggling as he ran.

"Glad someone's happy about this," Germany muttered.

Pagebreak

Romano winced as a loud explosion sounded. Italy just ignored it, figuring it was America. Besides, he had more important matters to attend to.

"Ve~ what's it like living with Spain?" Italy asked, "Does he give you pasta? Do you two share a bed? Are you guys going to have a baby? Can I be the godfather?'

"It's fine, of course, I'm not answering that, and…what was the last one?" Romano asked, looking disturbed.

"Can I be the godfather?" Italy repeated.

"…Before that."

"Oh! Are you having a baby?"

Pagebreak

Germany froze as he heard screaming from the church. Spain ignored it, so it was probably nothing. America was laughing like crazy as he cut people up with his knife, and Russia kept the spaz covered with his sub-machine gun.

"Is America always this insane?" Russia asked Spain.

"No, he used to be worse," Spain told them.

"Oh my god," Germany groaned, watching America hit a guy with a fish, before stabbing him.

Pagebreak

Romano and Italy were now hiding, as soldiers swarmed the church. The two had a plan, and had set it into action, but they needed to get out of the church first, or they would die.

"Let's blow up the church, you said," Romano grumbled, glaring at a sheepish Italy, "What a stupid idea."

Pagebreak

"Italians are idiots," Russia announced, from behind the car they had been forced to retreat to. Well, Spain, Germany and Russia retreated, America was dragged screaming by Russia who had caught the blonds ankle because he still wanted to kill people.

"Why do you say that?" Germany asked.

Russia pointed, to where Romano and Italy ran down the street, away from the church, screaming in Italian.

"What did they say?" Spain muttered, looking confused.

"The only words I understood were church, explosion, and now," America said proudly, right before the church exploded. The head of Jesus flew past America's head, missing him by about an inch, before hitting an Italian and killing him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Gods on our side!" America yelled happily, even though he was atheist.

After that pronouncement, the Italians ran away, leaving five very confused comrades, and America.

"What just happened?" Germany asked.

"Jersey, duh," America told Germany, as if he was an idiot.

Pagebreak

"Well, under the church are a series of catacombs that will take you to France," Spain explained to the four wanted men, standing in the ruins of the church, "I contacted France, so he'll know you're coming. After that, talk to England, he'll know where you should go."

"Alright," Germany nodded, "Where's the next catacomb entrance, seeing how this one blew up."

"It's two days walk that way," Spain pointed in the direction of some snowy mountains, "It's in a mountain village, so it will be snowing. Good luck."

"See you little brother," Romano hugged Italy.

With that, the four started their journey again.

Pagebreak

**Shay: Next chapter Russia gets shanked. Yay!**

**America: You had me go against an army with a knife? **

**Shay: Of course I did. **

**America: Review, or she'll kill me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shay: Read The War to End All Wars! Oh yeah, Russia gets shanked.**

**America: Wow…**

Pagebreak

Italy was humming as they walked towards the mountain town. Everyone else was cold, wet, and miserable. It had rained, then hailed, then snowed, then hailed some more. Then, because God must hate them, it rained again, the cycle repeated all though out the walk.

"This is punishment for blowing up a church," America grumbled.

"It took you this long to figure it out crack head?" Russia snarled.

"Shut it, or I'll kill you with a spork," America hissed, eyes darkening.

After Spain had told them about America's act, it was easier to see that the blond truly enjoyed killing people. A lot.

"What's a spork?" Italy asked America.

"A spork is the love child of a spoon and a fork," America explained.

"Oh…what's a love child Germany?" Italy asked.

"It's a…"

"AMERICA! STOP RIGHT THERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Germany roared.

"You ruin all my fun," America whined, walking away from the other three towards the village.

"I'm not sure if I worry about him, or want to throw him in an insanity ward," Russia muttered.

The four reached the village, which was quiet and deserted. They started looking for the entrance to the catacombs, so they could leave Spain. America froze, looking over his shoulder as someone ran past.

"This will be interesting," America whispered, smirking darkly.

Russia looked up as he heard a noise behind him, he whirled around to find…

"Latvia?" Russia asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You betrayed us," Latvia whispered, his eyes welling up with tears, "Why Russia?"

Russia stared at Latvia, as the boy embraced him, only to feel a sharp pain in his side…

"Now I'll have to kill you," Latvia whispered, pushing the knife in deeper.

Pagebreak

Italy screamed, seeing blood seep out of Russia's jacket. The other two rushed to his side, on a hill overlooking the scene with Latvia and Russia. America growled, "Germany, there's a car over there. If we push it down the hill, we can kill who ever that is."

"Right," Germany muttered, "Italy! Come help."

"Alright!" Italy ran to the car and started to push.

Germany and America pushed, but there was something wrong. "Pushing a car should not be this hard," Germany muttered.

Italy groaned, pushing at the car with all his might…

America looked around the car, then groaned, "Italy! You're pushing the wrong way!"

"No America, I'm helping!" Italy cried.

So Germany and America just pushed the car and Italy over to the hill. The three reached the hill, then collapsed, exhausted. Russia was still fighting Latvia, and losing blood.

"I'm done with this crap," America groaned. He pulled out his gun, and shot Latvia in the head. The boy crumpled, dead.

Germany turned and glared at America, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Pagebreak

**Shay: Next chapter…the haunted catacombs!**

**America: No! Ghosts! (hides behind a very pleased Russia)**

**Shay: Alright…review, or America dies. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Shay: Read The War to End All Wars! Seriously, you think America's crazy in this, he's even worse in the prequel. And to every one mad at me cause I killed Korea, he's alive in it! Yay! He's a main character! ...I'm still going to have to kill him at the end though…**

**America: That's what you get for killing characters for plot.**

**Shay: Shut up. **

Pagebreak

America was grumbling under his breath as he bandaged Russia's side, trying to ignore the smug grin the taller man had.

"So America," Russia smirked, "Were you worried about me?'

America frowned, "Who knows? I don't understand worry or anything, but I know this. I'm a hero, and heroes never leave their friends. (this will be very important latter!)"

"…A hero?" Russia looked surprised.

"Of course, everyone wants to be a hero," America grinned, finishing up and walking towards Germany and Italy, "Me…I just happen to be one!"

"Be a what?" Italy asked.

"What?" America looked confused too.

"What?'

"Seriously, what are you talking about?' America asked, looking confused.

"Germany, I don't get it," Italy whined.

"Just…quit trying," Germany muttered.

"Okay!" Italy cheered.

"Let's go," Russia sighed, heading for the entrance of the catacombs.

"Good thing we have a light!" America cheered, "Right Germany?'

"…"

"We are going to die," America announced, heading into the catacombs after Russia, leaving Germany to have to deal with a scared Italy.

NOW! Because it would take like…forever to write the entire walk to France in the catacombs with no light, I just wanted to give you a small scene so you would pity Russia and Germany even more than before!

"Germany! Something grabbed me!"

"Italy what was it?" Germany demanded, trying to find something in the pitch black catacomb.

"Sorry! I tripped," America giggled, not sounding very sorry.

"What did I just step on?' Russia muttered, "…Oh, it's a human skull. How lovely."

"Maybe the catacombs haunted, "Germany muttered.

An ear piercing scream came from America, causing Italy to scream and cling to Germany. America jumped into Russia's arms, still screaming. The only two sane ones in the catacombs sighed. And you know it's bad if Russia is considered sane.

Pagebeak

"Thank god, we're out of there," Germany moaned, falling onto the grass outside the catacombs. America had let go of Russia as soon as they stepped out, and was now looking through the bushes, an eager Italy in tow. Russia just groaned, "I would kill those two for some vodka right now."

"I heard that!" America screamed, and chucked a rock at Russia's head, where it connected.

Russia growled a bit. America grinned, then paled as Russia stood up, looking murderous.

"America," Germany called, from where he collapsed onto the grass, "Run."

Pagebreak

France sighed as he waited for America to show up. Spain had called him a week ago, and the hyper active blond hadn't shown up. He was about to leave again when he saw a blond go racing past screaming, followed by a Russian.

"Well, there's two of them," France sighed. After a while, Germany and Italy meandered down the road, freezing when they met France.

"Hello," France grinned, "I'm France, and when we meet up with your other comrades, I'll be taking you to England to get you to safety."

"Thank you," Italy smiled, while Germany nodded.

"Please follow me," France began walking down the street, in the direction Russia had just chased America, "I don't understand how America is a traitor. Oh, I've heard the story, but still, he is our top spy, and was sent to gather information in Russia. From what I had heard, he was given immunity with in the Allies…"

Germany's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Pagebreak

**Shay: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! America's in trouble!**

**America: (still in Russia's arms because of the ghost) I hate her, I hate her so much.**

**Shay: Tee Hee. Well, like usual, don't review and he'll die. And next chapter is a very fun one. Not only is Germany going to try to murder America, we have Belarus coming to visit, and maybe Normandy… anyways; review, or I WILL kill America. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shay: Read The War to End All Wars, it's awesome! England's in this, and the end is coming soon for the four travelers. And what's this? Deception in their midst?**

**America: Just shut up and start the chapter. **

Pagebreak

America winced as Russia's fist smashed into the wall he had been standing next to.

"You are a spy?" he growled.

America smirked, "Well yeah! Why else would I be in Russia?"

America was in quite a bind, seeing how they were on the border of the town, and already Germany and Italy were ahead, following France.

"Comrade, I do not trust you," Russia snarled.

"Good," America smiled, walking after the others, "Because I don't trust myself."

Pagebreak

The walk was quite awkward, seeing how Germany and Russia were furious with America. They were refusing to talk, making Italy talk more, while America just walked in silence. America twitched, hearing the whistling of a shell.

"What is going on?" the blond mumbled, getting a few looks.

Shortly after, the shell connected with the tree next to them. America took off running in the direction of the shell, and froze, staring ahead. Before him, American soldiers were landing on occupied beaches, and getting blasted away. America clenched his fist, eyes narrowing. He watched German machine guns rip the soldiers to shreds in the serf. He didn't move as the others ran in behind him.

"France," America hissed, "Operation Overlord was a month ago!"

"It was delayed due to weather," France sighed, "We must hurry…"

"I'm not going," America announced.

"What?" Italy asked, "What about what you said, that heroes never abandon their friends?"

America smirked, "Didn't you know Italy? I'm not a hero. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

America turned, and started back down the road. The four stood there, stunned.

"This changes things," France sighed, "Well, if you take that road there, you'll hit Switzerland."

"We're not going to this friend of yours?" Germany asked.

"No, he'll kill you if you show up without America," France ginned, "Good luck though."

With that, the three now began down the road.

Pagebreak

America stormed the Allied camp in Normandy, eyes flashing, "ENGLAND!"

"America, please be quiet!" Canada hissed.

America glowered, "Where is he?"

"In his tent…America, you can't go there!" Canada cried, racing after his friend.

"England! What is with the invasion!" America roared, throwing the tent open.

"Nice to see you alive," England sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to kill you," America announced, eyes dark.

England remembered a time when America would have killed him, when America was still insane, "America, don't cause a scene. Come now, what is wrong."

America frowned, "I don't know! I fell funny!"

England resisted the urge to shoot himself, it was hard telling America about emotion, "Tell me what's wrong."

America sat down, and started to talk.

Pagebreak

The three sat in a bar on a border French town, trying to plan how to sneak into Switzerland without being shot. Russia suddenly froze, turning to see a soldier entering the bar, the one soldier who he never wanted to meet again.

"We have to run," Russia hissed.

"Ve~ why?" Italy asked.

"_She's_ here!" Russia snarled then froze.

Belarus smiled, "Hello Russia dear…"

Then the explosion of the bombing squad started the fight.

Pagebreak

"So…I like him," America asked, for the twenty eight time.

Canada groaned, before falling into a very happy France's lap, "How does he not get this?"

"Yes America, you like him," England snarled.

"…How?"

"Ugh! Just follow me!" England yelled. While America could manipulate every situation to fit his own needs he couldn't understand anything happy. The two walked along the beach, lit by the moon and the bombs.

"America, you know what you have o do," England seriously told him.

"I know, but world domination is hard," America sighed.

"…WHAT? Listen, you know where you're supposed to be, with those other three! You didn't want it, but you got attached! Now go and help them get into Switzerland! The war will still be here when you're done," England sighed.

America frowned, looking at the sky, "…Yeah, I'll go."

"Now."

"O.k. Now."

"No, seriously America, go now before I kill you."

America laughed, "That's what I like about you England!"

America thumped England on the back sending him into a new trench,

Pagebreak

Italy screamed as Belarus came at the three of them…

Pagebreak

**Shay: I've got like, three or four more chapters to go!**

**America: Seriously?**

**Shay: Yeah! The more you review, the faster I write, and the sooner the story is over. Then there's the sequel! Review or America dies. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Shay: Read The War to End All Wars, it's awesome! The final battle on the European Theater is in this, and the first story is nearly over… I should finish the prequel…huh.**

**America: You think?**

Pagebreak

Russia ran through the streets as bombs fell around him and Germany. They had lost Italy in the confusion, and were trying to escape Belarus.

"We have to find Italy!" Germany roared.

"Later!" Russia yelled back. The two froze, seeing the Allies and the Axis locked in a fight up a head. They were trapped in the city.

Pagebreak

Italy whimpered, running from Belarus, who was chucking knives at him. He tripped in a shell crater, and fell in. He screamed in terror as Belarus stood above him.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way to marry my precious Russia!" Belarus hissed.

"I don't even like the guy!" Italy screamed.

"But I do!" a very familiar voice roared, "Stay away from my man!"

Italy stared in awe as America punched Belarus in the face. America turned to Italy, smiling, "Said I'd come back!"

"No you didn't!" Italy yelled, hitting America in the head.

America grinned viciously, "Let's go find the others and get out of here!"

With that, America dragged Italy into the car he had driven to get there.

Pagebreak

Russia and Germany were hidden behind a semi-collapsed building, shooting at Axis and Allies alike. The two froze as a truck came barreling down a side street, hit a German tank, and exploded. A furious yell rose from the street.

"I stole that car! It was mine!"

"America?" Russia asked, a small smiled braking across his face.

America walked calmly into the road, holding a semi-automatic, and started shooting at every thing and every one. The other two stared in awed horror as America killed everything in his path.

"What are you waiting for?" America roared at them, "Get going! I'll be able to handle this! Italy's waiting at the border!"

Germany took off running while Russia frowned.

"What about you?" He called back.

"I came back didn't I?" America smiled, suddenly looking like the eighteen year old he truly was, "You're not getting rid of me for a while!"

Russia nodded, reassured, and left. America rolled his eyes, "Honestly, I can take care of myself."

America turned as a very furious Belarus entered the street, looking murderous. America's smile left his face, as his eyes narrowed.

"Russia's mine!" Belarus screamed, throwing a knife and piercing America's gun hand. The blond dropped the gun, and ducked as another knife came whistling at him.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong," America hissed.

Pagebreak

Russia frowned as a piece of a car from two blocks over flew into the air, "Do you think it's America?"

"Probably?" Germany sighed.

"Freeze!" a gun poked the side of Germany's head, as Albania kept his finger on the trigger. The Axis soldier jerked as a gun shot rang out, and Albania collapsed. The two turned to see a very angry Italy holding a smoking gun.

"Don't touch my man!" Italy screamed.

He then stalked over to Germany, and pulled him up for a kiss.

Russia sighed, "Why couldn't this have happened with the cannabis?"

Pagebreak

America groaned as Belarus pushed the knife deeper into his side. He would never admit it, but he was losing…to a girl who was probably younger than him.

"So this is the infamous America, who slaughtered entire cities without remorse," Belarus sneered.

America groaned again, before grinning, "You know, I learned something in the mob."

"It won't save you now," Belarus sneered.

BANG!

America smirked, placing his handgun away as Belarus crumpled to the ground, "I learned, always carry more than one gun."

Pagebreak

When America met up with the other three, with a knife in his side, Russia laughed. America kicked him in the shin. It was almost like nothing had changed…almost.

Pagebreak

**Shay: The last chapter is next!**

**America: Thank God! I'm nearly free of her!**

**Shay: Then there's the sequel!**

**America: Noooooooooooo!**

**Shay: Review, so I can write the next chapter faster, and then work on the sequel. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Shay: Read The War to End All Wars. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**America: At least everything turned out okay.**

**Shay: For now. **

Pagebreak

America snuck out of the bedroom that Germany and Italy were sharing, blushing bright red. Russia laughed at the look on his face. After the four had survived, they had managed to make it to Switzerland, where they had bought a house and were living together.

"I told you not to go in there comrade," Russia chuckled.

America stuck his tongue out, "Shut up Russia."

The two stood there, America pulled out a letter from his pocket, and re-read it.

"I'm leaving," America announced, looking at Russia, "But I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Russia asked.

"I'm going to the Pacific Theatre," America smiled darkly, "I was never a traitor, so I still have to fight."

"I'll tell Italy and Germany," Russia frowned, "You better write…for their sakes I mean."

America smirked, before leaning up and kissing Russia on the mouth, "Of course. Don't wait up for me!"

With that America turned and walked down the drive, stopping in front of the car that Canada was driving. He jumped in.

"America, are you sure?" Canada asked shyly.

America smiled, "Of course. I'm still needed out there…"

Canada looked back, seeing Russia watching them in the doorway. The car started, and Russia watched America, who had finally figured out how to confess his love, be driven away into another part of the war. But at least he had promised to come back…

Pagebreak

**Shay: This is the last chapter; look out for the sequel, Sea Of Blood. Well, since I didn't kill America in this one, he will defiantly die in the sequel.**

**America: Wait…what?**


	16. Preview for Sea of Blood!

**Preview for Sea of Blood:**

**America screamed in rage as the kamikaze crashed into the ship, wanting to do something.**

"**Welcome back America," China greeted.**

"**Bring me America's head on a platter," Japan snarled.**

"**Hey! I'm Korea," he smiled, not noticing China and America's stunned looks.**

"**What do you mean he's missing!" Spain screamed.**

"**America you idiot, now I have to save you," Russia growled.**

"**I love you too!" America cheered. **

**The sea turned red as the blood spilled into it…**

**: And there's a sneak peak into a Sea of Blood! Coming soon! **


End file.
